It is generally recognized that there are benefits to be realized by operating pulse-width-modulated (PWM) converters at high frequencies. High-frequency operation permits lower cost and lighter weight converters to be constructed. Soft switching permits even higher switching frequencies. In order to successfully realize a PWM that operates at high frequencies, however, it is necessary to achieve very precise control of the PWM switches and to precisely synchronize the different converters used in the power supply. While many designs for such power supplies have been invented, to date a design which enables PWM control and converter synchronization precise enough for an efficient and robust power supply has not been developed.